Saya
is of the Gingamen. She is one of the youngest of her team (17 years old) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingamen. Biography Gingaman Saya has a strong admiration for Hyuuga and sisterly affection for Ryouma that gives her courage to fight against the Balban with her comrades. She loves climbing trees and is always playing or competing with Hikaru, which often leads to arguments and misunderstandings between them. Saya is a strong but introverted girl, her "earth" element is nature and later, with the Lights of Ginga, Saya can become . GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Ginga Pink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Saya fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Saya and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Saya, alongside her team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Zangyack Commander Daiyarl and Yaiba of Darkness. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Saya's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Saya in the Gingaman cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Saya in the third episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Saya/GingaPink: to be added GingaPink As GingaPink, Saya has the ability to channel her Earth power into flower based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaYellow **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw Special Attacks *''Galaxy War Radiance'': A solo version of the Gingaman Super Armor Shine Team attack where Saya transforms into a pink ball of energy and smashes through an enemy }} Ranger Key The is Saya's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GingaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Saya received her key and became GingaPink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Saya is portrayed by . As GingaPink, her suit actor was . Notes *Before Saya became the official GingaPink, there was Fujiminian Ginga Pink of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FivePink. External links *GingaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaPink at the Dice-O Wiki